Ichigo's Life
by Varaki
Summary: Sequel to 'Ichigo's Dream' Aizen decides to make his move on taking Ichigo, now who will help the the boy when he's in the clutches of one of the strongest men alive? Ulquiorra/Ichigo. Warning one sided Aizen/Ichigo, rape.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the late update…I had so much happen last year. . But yeah here's the sequel for those who reviewed. Hope its ok, will fix it up later just wanted to get it up for you guys.

Warnings: Rape, one sided Aizen/Ichigo, blood, and bondage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Shingami awoke with a low groan, his ass hurt and the events of the night before came crashing in his mind all at once. A blush started to appear on his face as he remembered how everything went. But the orange haired boy could not deny how wonderful it felt and that caused another blush to slip onto his face and a curse to come from his mouth. Slowly he sat up, ignoring the pain he made his way to the bathroom and quickly showered, soon coming out dressed in his school cloths. Ichigo sighed softly, limping a bit he was sure people would notice so he tried not to show it. Grabbing his bag the young teen walked down the stairs, though quickly moved out of the way with his father attacking him. "Damn it old man!" He growled, making sure he crashed into the wall before going down further. He stopped quickly to grab a piece of toast and a quick goodbye to his sisters before he left walking out of the house and down the street.

His mind though was more on the events the night before and what had happened. Why did he have such dreams in the first place? He knew he loved the espada, it was no question or doubt and with the upcoming war, it was obvious there would be pain and they would need to fight each other and that thought did little to give him comfort or anything else. "Ichigo!" The teen stopped, turning to see his friend rushing to him. She stopped panting next to him, hunched over as she caught her breath it only took a moment before she was glaring at him and pointing at him. "Why didn't you wait when I called you the first ten times!?" Ichigo blinked, she had been calling him? "Sorry…was thinking." He said, feeling slightly bad he had not heard her. Rukia glared a bit more before sighing. "What were you thinking about?" Ichigo knew he couldn't tell her the truth. "Just school…" He lied but that was all he could offer her.

Rukia didn't believe him though she couldn't force him to tell her or anything, though she would wonder about it. "Right…lets go before we are late." Ichigo rolled his eyes before walking with her to school, seeing the group in front of school waiting for them. Chad and Ishida could tell something was off and the limp he had only confirmed it though no one pushed it. The day went by quickly and to their relief no Hollow had appeared that day while they were in school. Giving out a soft sigh the day was uneventful and Ichigo could only think of the green eyed Espada all day. Once he said goodbye to his friends he started to walk home alone, his bag slumped over his shoulder. "Damn it…why can't I stop thinking about him for a moment?…" He asked himself though never expected it to be answered.

"Who ya talkin bout?" Another male spoke, a portal opening behind the shocked teen as Gin stepped through. Ichigo looked to the male a bit shocked to see him he glared though after he got over the shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" The young male glared as he reached for his badge only to feel nothing, now realizing in his thoughts that he had left it at home and cursed himself once more. "Don't be like that Ichi-kun. I just came ere ta get ya." Ichigo frowned some, to get him? "What do you mean 'to get me'?" He asked him, shifting he brought himself more on guard. Gin just gave that eerie smile and rushed at him, Ichigo being human he was could do nothing but grunt and slump to the ground when Gin hit him on the back of the neck. "See aint it easy an quick?" Gin chuckled before picking the boy up and opening another portal, slipping back to Aizen quickly.

------

Aizen sat back on his throne waiting for his package he had sent Gin to get. After watching and studying the boys ways he knew the right time to send him and seeing how he was preoccupied by the night before he knew now would be the best time to get him off guard. He wasn't disappointed though when Gin knocked on the throne door and with his solid 'Come in.' Gin did just that. Upon seeing the coconscious boy in the males arms he could only smirk darkly. "Good Job…any trouble?" Gin gave a slight smirk. "Nope, it's just as ya said." He commented his leader. "Good…take him to my room and chain him down to my bed." The male ordered the other. Gin laughed. "Kinky already ain't ya?" Aizen chuckled at the remark. "I guess so." With that Gin smirked before going to do as the other spoke of, going to chain the boy on the bed, making sure he was spread open for his leader. The room was white, everything was white and the window that led outside showed only sands of a vast desert one would not want to get lost in.

Aizen smirked a bit, having gotten what he wanted and without Ulquiorra knowing about it. Though he knew soon enough he would. Wondering just what the other would say and how he would react. Fingers gently tapped the arm of the throne seat, his mind working on what he would do. A small smirk came to his lips before he stood, knowing the boy would wake soon he wanted to see his face when he did. With grace he got up, slipping from the room and to his own, most of the Espada were working or training. He specifically sent Ulquiorra out to scan the lands so he could do this without interruption. A smirk upon the ex captains lips he opened the door, going in he saw the male on his bed chained down just so…open and an easy target. Closing the door he locked it before placing himself next to the sleeping boy, running fingers through the orange locks, feeling how smooth and soft it was.

Ichigo gave a slight groan as he felt someone touching his head, feeling a presence near him. At first he was confused, what had happened? Shifting he tried to lift up only to freeze, his eyes snapping to his wrists and then ankles, seeing he was bound down and confusion was clearly on his face. Though he now looked to the person and shock and slight fear came next, seeing the Ex Captain sitting next to him. "Aizen!" He growled with venom as he struggled to get up and away, not liking to feel so helpless next to the male. "What do you want with me?" He growled as he glared into his eyes. Aizen smirked a bit, seeing how the boy reacted was quite amusing, first confusion then shock and a slight fear only to change to anger. The boy was easy to read and his moods switched so quickly.

He continued to run his fingers through the boys hair, despite the fact he kept trying to pull away. "You'll see…Its better to show then to tell don't you think Kurosaki?" He asked with a chuckle, he had sent Gin to spy on the boy for him so he knew a good amount on the boy. Ichigo tensed more at the touches of the other, feeling his hand trace down his chin then to his neck only to grasp it. "It probably wont be as bad as you think….maybe you'll like it." Aizen smirked darkly before he stood up, moving to get on top of the bound boy, with a quick movement, the boys clothing were ripped to shreds leaving the now stunned Shingami naked below him. Ichigo gasped and felt a cool breeze rush over his naked body making him gasp at the sudden realization that he was naked. After a moment he started to struggle now, growing more in a panic then anything else. "Stop! Get off!" He growled with a slight hint of fear. Aizen laughed, running his hand over his chest, digging his nails slightly into the others chest. Ichigo couldn't help but bite his lip from making any type of satisfying sound for the male.

"Keeping it in huh? We can change that though." With a dark chuckle watching droplets of blood come forth from the males chest before he stripped himself of clothing, hard and already ready to just plunge into the boy's tight body. The thought just went right through him and he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation of such a feeling. Getting between the boy's legs, one arm wrapped around his waist as he lifted his waist slightly and pushed closer, the tip of his cock at the boy's entrance as he looked into the boy's fear filled eyes. "No…stop, please!" The orange haired boy begged him, his fists clenching hard and deep into the palm of his hand. Aizen just smirked darkly before suddenly shoving right into the boy, hard and fast, giving out a loud moan at how wonderful it was. Ichigo arched and screamed in pain as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears form but he refused to let them fall, not going to allow them.

Aizen watched the boy, knowing he had torn him as well, feeling the blood lubricate his thrusts, Aizen didn't wait for the boy to get use to it before he started to just ram into the boy, moaning at how good everything felt, God it did feel good. He panted heavily, his eyes closed as he did, it felt so fucking good to be fucking this boy like he was. His eyes closed and back arched, the former Captain fucked the boy so hard, hearing the cries and whimpers of the other underneath him made It all the more better. It didn't take long before he suddenly slammed in hard, releasing his seed deep within the boy as he did, thrusting in a little bit to make sure every bit of it was in him. Panting softly he pulled out of the boy and looked down at the mess he made of him. Ichigo whimpered and turned his head to the side, panting deeply as he did, not wanting to look at the other. Aizen laughed a bit as he redressed and gave Ichigo a kiss on the neck. "Get some rest, your not going anywhere." He said with a smirk before he left.

Ichigo just laid there, whimpering some as he panted heavily. What was going to happen to him? He had no idea of Aizen's plans or anything but he couldn't help but be worried. Glancing around he took a deep breath, wondering where Ulquiorra was or if he even knew where he was. Slowly though the young Shinigami fell into a much needed sleep, unaware of anything or anything that would happen once he awoken.

Wow, took so long to write, I hope you all like it. Until next time, I hope to update more often.

Ja Ne.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, well I am still oddly getting reviews and people are still subscribing to the story. I had fallen out of Bleach, but since all of your wonderful reviews, well most of them. I decided to write again. I may not be up to date with Bleach all the way but I shall try for all of you. So expect another chapter hopefully soon. My computer had been destroyed completely by my father and the beginning of the second chapter went with it. Apparently it wouldn't charge anymore, no matter a new charger or anything, so I am using a friends to write.

On a side note. I will also be working on a Harry Potter as well as an Assassin's Creed 2 story and maybe some others. So I will have a poll up on my profile, please vote which one I should do first. It would help. So I shall work on the next chapter to this story first for everything.

So thank you for the reviews and I hope you will like the next chapter. Also the thirty fifth person to review will get a choice on a one-shot story and paring they want done. Oh yes, as a side note. All my stories will be Slash. I can not do any others.

I suppose that's it for now, so don't forget to vote in the poll which will be up soon.

Until the next chapter,

Arrivederci

Varaki.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or anything in relation to it.

* * *

Slowly, the young man's eyes slowly opened, he had the most….oddest of dreams. Or rather a nightmare, one he had no intention of thinking about again. As his eyes slowly came into focus, Ichigo bolted up into a quick sitting position, causing a gasp of pain to emit from his throat. "Fuck…" He hissed, his eyes glanced around the white room and he knew now that it was no dream, rather it was a living truth he had been raped by the bastard that ran the place. Gritting his teeth, his eyes trailed down to see the blanket covering his nude body and for that, he was more then grateful. Letting out a soft breath, he looked for his cloths, only to not find his old ones, but to find a stack of folded white close, sitting innocently in a chair next to the bed. The orange haired male couldn't help the glare that took over, glaring at those cloths for all he was worth before he moved to the edge of the bed, wincing in slight pain, though he kept the bed sheets with him the whole time. Not once did he plan to let them fall until he was dressed at least.

All movement stopped however when a knock came at the door. "Ichi, ya might want at hurry up and bathe before Aizen-sama comes back for ya. The door at the far end leads ta the bathroom." With that, foot steps could be heard as the male walked away.

Ichigo waited a moment longer before he quickly grabbed the cloths, knowing he had nothing else and he sure as hell wasn't going to be naked in the man's presence if he could help it. Scowling at what ever the male could, he tried to push the pain away in favor of getting a nice warm shower to try and clean his body of blood and of Aizen's seed. It repulsed him to no end. Slipping into the bathroom, he shut the door and turned to lock it, only to find none and growled before he dropped the bed sheet and moved to turn on the water, listening to it for a moment. The sound was something he could do with more often if he was forced into Aizen's bed all the time. But he would find a way to escape or at least get help. Once the water was warm enough, Ichigo slipped into it after dropping the sheet and sighed lowly. Either way, he was not going to break or give up the fight of getting out of the place.

Once the water started to rush over his body, he went for some soap that was near by and started to wash his body clean, trying to get rid of the feeling of another touching him. Soon, however, his thoughts went to Ulquiorra and if he even knew he was missing. But Ichigo doubted such a thing, after all, he knew the male came every few days, that would mean he would have at least another day or two before he knew he was gone. That is unless Aizen had told him or if he was keeping it a secret. He knew his lover wouldn't willingly allow him to be used or taken away. Sighing, the male finished washing and soon stepped out of the shower, so lost in his thoughts he had not noticed another presence. A towel was shown before his face and Ichigo took it. "Thanks." He murmured before he froze, his head snapped up in the direction of an arm and found himself face to face with a blue haired grinning male and he stumbled back, quickly trying to get the towel around his form.

Grimmjow grinned as he looked over the males body. He had only fought the male once, but had never seen him naked, he had to admit his body was quite desirable. Smirking he tilted his head back just a fraction. "I was told to bring you to Aizen, though he never did give a time limit." He approached the male and slammed his hand right next to Ichigo's head on the right side. "Heh, never thought I would see you in such a position berry head."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow with a glare, hating the fact he had not noticed his entrance the moment he had come into the bathroom. Looking up to the male with a glare, he scowled. "Fuck off, your just pissed because you lost the battle." He told him with a firm voice, though he was sure right now was not the time to goad his enemy before him. After all, the male had more power then him at the moment but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care one bit about it either.

Blue eyes narrowed before he suddenly swung his right fist into the males stomach, watching as Ichigo slumped to the floor holding his stomach tightly, coughing at the force of the blow. Grimmjow smirked before reaching down and grasping the orange hair, kneeling before the male. "What was that? You only won because of your Shinigami friends, no other reason kid." Watching the boy struggle to get what breath he could, he smirked before he pulled back. Maybe a little later he could play with the male, although it had to be kept from Ulquiorra for some reason which he had no idea why. Moving back, he turned his back to the male. "You might want to hurry and dress before I do it for you." He warned him with a dark laugh and stepped from the bathroom.

Ichigo panted and probably for the first and more or less for the last time, he kept silent, sneering a bit before he watched him leave. Eager to have cloths on, he pushed himself from the floor before grasping the cloths. '_I am beginning to hate white'. _The male thought with disdain as he pulled the pants first and slipped them on, though he frowned at the sight of them, seeing they where a bit more…revealing. Then again so was the others uniforms. There where two low cut V's at his hips, stopping in the mid of his thigh. There was a black sash that he used to tie it around his waist. Once he was done with the white pants, he reached for the shirt and looked at it with a scowl before slipping it on. There was one button that closed only a small portion of the shirt but it was a little lower, right below his ribs. Once he buttoned it up, his lower stomach still showed as did the upper part of his chest and the middle part. So his chest was showing the most. There was a hole in the back that was where the middle of his chest would be in the front and he had no idea why that was.

For now he seemed to let that go and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing how oddly he looked like he belonged there. Shaking his head, he looked to see the shirt just barley got to his hips, showing the V's in the pants and he huffed. The shirt's lining was black while the rest was white. Running fingers through his messy hair, he scowled before he moved to put the shoes on last, the white boots also had black on them. Shaking his head, he walked out to see the blue haired bastard leaning against the wall waiting.

Looking over the male, Grimmjow grinned and whistled. "Quite nice picture ya make berry head." He smirked when he got a scowl before he walked over, grasping the males arm before yanking him out of the room and down the hall, heading to the throne room where Aizen was. "Do ya plan on joining us?" He asked with a slight laugh, glancing back at the protesting male.

Ichigo glared at him. "Hell no!" He tried to yank his arm away, but that seemed to fail easily and he made sure to keep up so he wouldn't be dragged. He tried to keep in mind where they where going but failed to, not able to memorize every turn they made and it seemed to be so many he was already starting to get confused.

They stopped before two large doors and Grimmjow reached up, knocking twice before pushing the right door open and dragging the male in behind him. As soon as he approached Aizen who sat on the throne chair with Gin next to him and a pink haired male on the other side, he tossed Ichigo forward making the male nearly land on his knees but managed to catch himself before he was shoved down from behind by Grimmjow.

Ichigo glared, turning eyes to the male before scowling and looking back up to Aizen, seeing his grinning face made him want to punch the male so hard. Aizen grinned slightly before he spoke. "You look nice in those cloths, they suit you much better then those…poor excuse for Shinigami cloths." He commented before he straightened up. "You may go Grimmjow, I will summon you again later." He told him firmly.

Grimmjow looked ready to protest before he turned swiftly, scoffing slightly as he left and the door closed behind him.

Ichigo returned his focus to the males before him, glaring at them as he moved to stand. "What the hell do you want?" He asked them, becoming stubborn once again. He wouldn't take this laying down any longer, though he didn't think he had before either.

Aizen grinned as his eyes seemed to glow a little. "To make you a deal." He told him, Szayel smirked slightly and Gin let out a light chuckle as Aizen spoke again. "You join our ranks…or I will kill all those close to you, starting with your lover." He told him.

Ichigo stilled himself, looking up at the male in slight shock as he heard the deal, neither choices sound the best but…could he really give into the male? Gritting his teeth, brown eyes closed before he lowered his head.

"I am waiting Ichigo, I don't like waiting long…your answer?" Aizen murmured, looking down at the male, knowing he had trapped him.

Ichigo took a breath before he wondered what everyone would think. What would Renji say? Hell what would Rukia even think about it? Then Chad and everyone else. Then came the thought of Ulquiorra, what would he say about it? But he knew Aizen was powerful and he couldn't let the man kill them, but would he be forced to do it when he was forced to join? Ichigo wouldn't do it regardless, but if it bought him time to think of a way to escape and help them, then he would take it. "I'll…join." He muttered lowly.

Aizen smirked even more and waved a hand as Szayel took a step forward. "Good choice…lets get you changed then." Of course, Aizen left that part out, making sure that he had a better chance at having Ichigo say yes much quicker.

The orange haired male's head snapped up in shock. "Change?" He took a step back. "That wasn't part of the deal!" He quickly accused, but he didn't have a chance to take another step before a needle was shoved into his chest all of a sudden, eyes wide, he could feel thick liquid being pushed into him from the needle and let out a small whimper, feeling himself fading into darkness, but not before a voice rang out.

"Of course it was…you will be my strongest yet."

With those last words, Ichigo faded from consciousness and felt arms catch him before he hit the floor as he remembered no more.

* * *

I do apologize about how late I was in updating. I hope this helps and I also hope to update much more sooner with the next chapter. I had a poll on my profile about another story and it seems HP has won. So I will add one more poll that I need everyone's help in. The poll will be up shortly and it will decide the paring, so I need votes on that as well. I hope to have the next chapter out very soon because everyone who reviewed deserves it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope to get more. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
